I will show you the truth
by chronicles story
Summary: Ash just won the kanto league and is ecstatic but then he get falsely accused for the rape of his friend's Serena Yvonne and May Maple, and is sent to prison and meet's someone of the same fate, can Ash stand up and show everyone the truth.


**hey everyone this is just a idea i got in my mind so i thought i'd write about so enjoy.**

**disclaimer i don't own pokemon(so shocking)**

**warning this story contain's rape,dark theme's and murder so if your not in to that kind of thing don't read but if you do like that kind thing or if your ok with reading thing's like this then i hope you enjoy. btw no author note at the end.**

* * *

**age's**

**May 18**

**Serena 18**

**Dawn 17**

**Ash 19**

**Brock 23**

**Paul**** 18**

** Gary 19**

**Max 15**

**misty 19**

* * *

with May Dawn and Serena

* * *

hey Serena i'm hungry how bout we go get some food pleaded May.

*sigh* fine i guess i'm hungry too yielded Serena.

yay exclaimed May and Dawn.

well where do you want to go asked Serena.

hmmmmmm i don't know how bout we look around answered May.

yeah that's not a bad idea said Dawn.

as the girl's walk around they spot a sign that say's no open for business.

hey how bout we go to that new place suggested Dawn.

yeah it's always good to try new thing's said Serena liking the suggested.

ok then let's go said May.

hello said May to the a man at a table.

huh oh hey said the man.

are you open asked Dawn.

huh oh yeah let me go get my boss answered the man as he walked away.

hey boss we got customer's said the man.

don't care said the boss.

oh but you should there girl's said the man.

huh how many asked the boss.

three and young but not to young answered the man.

hahahaha give them VIP seating said the boss.

yes sir said the man walking back to the girl's.

well good new's girl's thank's to you being are first customer's we will give you VIP seating said the man with a grin on his face.

oh boy lucky us said Dawn.

yeah now follow's me said Man.

ok said the girl's as they walked with the man.

but before he opened the door he heard arguing between two men.

but then the arguing stopped and the man when't in.

we here we are said the man.

but there's no chair's said May.

oh there's no need for chair's said the boss with a scary grin on his face.

lock the door said the boss.

yes boss said the man as he locked the door.

* * *

**warning this part is the rape i was talking about so please stop reading if you are under 18 or if you are unconformable with reading and hearing about such thing's you have been warned**

* * *

w-what are you doing asked Dawn backing away.

why are you backing up come on i'm a good playmate said the boss.

hey get away from her said Serena get in the way of the boss.

oh you what to go first asked the man.

no you bastard leave us alone replayed Serena.

oh you see we can't do that you are already here it would be a pain to find new girl's and beautiful one's at that said the boss.

now how bout we get down to business right boss asked the man.

right now who first replayed the boss.

hmmmmm how bout the one with the big tit's suggested the man.

not a bad idea said the boss as he looked at May.

hey what are doing asked May as the boss approached her.

i'm going to make you feel great said the boss grabbing her arm.

no stop yelled Serena.

shut up bitch you will get your turn now shut the hell up and watch snapped the man.

no may thought Serena as she saw that the man had a gun so she could not do anything to help her friend.

now how bout we start with a nice blowjob huh said the boss pushing May's head down to his belt.

now unbuckle it ordered the boss.

and May did as she was told and unbuckled the belt and pulled down his boxer's and saw a dick for the first time and it was a 7 inch dick so it was huge to a virgin like May.

now put it in your mouth demanded the boss.

now May have seen a couple porn video's with blowjob's in them so she kind of knew what to do as she put the tip in her mouth.

mmmmmmmmm now the whole thing said the boss.

May tried but she could not do it she just choked when she tired.

pfff whatever i'll just make you said the boss as he pushed May's head all the way down his 7 inch cock.

Serena and Dawn watched as there friend was force to deep throat a 7 inch dick and it looked like she was gagging alot.

oh yeah that's good moaned the boss as May was trying to go up and down on his dick.

about 10 min's of that the boss cam in May's mouth and ordered her to swallow it and she choked for a little bit but she was able to swallow at lest some of it.

now how bout we get to the main event said the boss with a grin on his face.

may just sat there she knew she could do nothing about it.

the boss ordered may to do a strip dance for him.

so may did as she was told and started to dance seductively first she grabbed her clothed d cup boob's and rubbed them and touched the tip's and as she was doing that she was rubbing her clothed pussy.

good said the boss with a boner.

the next thing she did was take her red shirt to reveal her blue bra and then she took that off too to show her D cup tit's to everyone in the room and she tossed her bra and shirt at the boss.

nice said the smelling the bra and shirt.

may when't back to rubbing herself.

now she took off her white skirt and black biker pant's to show her matching blue panties but not for long she took them off to to reveal her most private part of her her womanhood.

and now she when't back to rubbing her nude self as she was moaning but not for long because the boss jump on to her with his fully erect dick.

and now he put his dick in her pussy and when't back and forth until he cam in her pussy.

now who next said the boss as he was looking at Dawn and Serena.

hmmmmmm how bout you blonde said the boss talking about Serena.

Serena walk to the boss but before she did that she punched and kick both the man and the boss and she said Dawn run and Dawn did what she was told and ran away.

you bitch snarled the boss.

anything for my friend's a very important man taught me that said Serena.

well you should have told her to not tell anyone said the boss.

why asked Serena.

because everyone will just treat you all as victim's poor girl's who got raped you will just be viewed as pathetic victim's no one will treat you any different said the boss.

but the Serena thought is he right will everyone just think we are just victim's who got raped is that it thought Serena.

you know it's true said the boss.

Serena just cried because she knew that the boss was right the world just worked like that they are just victim's to everybody and anybody.

hmph let just finish this quick as he made Serena do every thing May did.

she gave him a blowjob strip danced and fucked.

with her black bra and pantie's and the floor along with May and Serena naked with there pussy's showing Serena's C cup boob's also showing along with May's D cup boob's as the cop's arrived they took the two girl's home and scanned the area for any trace of the rapist's.

but the they found something something big.

* * *

at Ash's place

* * *

so Ash how does it feel to be champ asked Paul.

great replayed Ash.

well that's good said Brock.

but then there was a knock on the door.

i'll get it said Ash.

hello oh hello officer's do you need my help with something asked Ash.

no you are under arrest for the rape of Serena Yvonne and May maple.

w-what said Ash just standing there with a shocked face.


End file.
